Opera time table W26/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 23.06.2014 - Monday/Montag 01:22 Server check and updates 02:00 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 04:09 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 06:26 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 08:25 Antonio Vivaldi - L'Olimpiade (1994) Brilliant (I) 10:37 Antonio Vivaldi - Il Teuzzone (1996) Tactus (I) 13:58 André Campra - Idomenée (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 16:44 André Cardinal Destouches - Callirhoé (Version 1743) (2006) Glossa Music (F) 18:24 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 20:53 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - David et Jonathas (1981) Warner-Erato (F) 23:01 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Atys (1987) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 24.06.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:51 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Bellérophon (2010) Aparte (F) - 1st recording 04:04 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 06:47 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 09:52 Claudio Monteverdi - L'Orfeo (1983) EMI Reflexe (I) 11:36 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 12:53 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 15:48 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 18:49 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 21:05 Agostino Steffani - Niobe, regina di Tebe (1978) Voce (I) - Première 25.06.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:00 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 02:25 Francesco Mancini - Colombina e Pernicone (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 03:17 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 05:58 John Ernest Galliard - Pan and Syrinx (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) 06:55 Thomas Augustine Arne - Artaxerxes (2009) Linn Records (E) 09:12 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 11:51 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 13:21 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 15:26 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 17:45 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 19:49 Antonio Salieri - Falstaff, ossia Le tre burle (2002) Dynamic (I) 22:23 Vincenzo Bellini - La sonnambula (1955) Conductor: Leonard Bernstein (I) 26.06.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:43 Gaetano Donizetti - Il Campanello (1949) Conductor: Alfredo Simonetto (I) 01:38 Gioachino Rossini - Il turco in Italia (1954) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 03:30 Alfredo Catalani - La Wally (1960) Conductor: Arturo Basile (I) 05:32 Giuseppe Verdi - I vespri siciliani (1951) Conductor: Erich Kleiber (I) 07:50 Giuseppe Verdi - La forza del destino (1953) Conductor: Dimitri Mitropoulos (I) 10:33 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 12:48 Giacomo Puccini - Manon Lescaut (1954) Conductor: Francesco Molinari-Pradelli (I) 14:34 Eugène d’Albert - Tiefland (1953) Conductor: Rudolf Albert (D) 16:46 Franz Schmidt - Notre Dame (1949) Conductor: Hans Altmann (D) 18:54 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 21:33 Ermanno Wolf-Ferrari - Le donne curiose (1968) Mondo Musica (I) 23:43 Gino Marinuzzi - Jacquerie (1990) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 27.06.2014 - Friday/Freitag 01:04 Henri Rabaud - Mârouf (1964) Conductor: Pierre-Michel LeConte (F) 03:07 Franco Alfano - Cyrano de Bergerac (2002) CPO (F) 05:08 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 07:58 Joseph-Guy Ropartz - Le Pays (2001) Timpani (F) 09:48 Othmar Schoeck - Erwin und Elmire (2002) CPO (D) 10:45 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 12:34 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 15:07 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 17:25 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Vincent (1990) Ondine (FI) 18:45 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) 21:12 Eino Tamberg - Cyrano de Bergerac (1999) CPO (ET) 23:00 John Adams - Nixon in China (1987) Elektra Nonsuch (E) 28.06.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 01:25 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 03:32 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 04:45 Péter Eötvös - Three Sisters (1998) Deutsche Grammophon ® - 1st recording 06:22 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 08:31 Sándor Szokolay - Vérnász (Blood Wedding) (1989) Hungaroton (H) 10:17 William Bolcom - A View from the Bridge (2001) New World Records (E) - 1st recording 12:17 Nancy Van de Vate - Where the Cross is Made (2005) VMM (E) - 1st recording 13:17 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 15:20 Richard Rodney Bennett - The Mines of Sulphur (2004) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 17:07 Gian Carlo Menotti - The Consul (1960) Conductor: Werner Torkanowsky (E) 19:07 Carl Orff - Antigonae (1961) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 21:47 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 23:34 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 29.06.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:07 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 03:40 Ildebrando Pizzetti - La figlia di Iorio (1956) Conductor: Ildebrando Pizzetti (I) 05:57 Vittorio Gnecchi - Cassandra (2000) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording 07:33 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 10:12 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 12:30 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 14:12 Giuseppe Verdi - Il corsaro (2004) Dynamic (I) 15:50 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 20:53 Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 23:04 Saverio Mercadante - Emma d'Antiochia (2003) Opera Rara (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 26/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014